The Dark Maiden Saga Part 1
by CloudBreaker
Summary: This is the story about one girl who finds a powerful artifact and uses it to fight all kinds of evil threatning to destroy San Francisco


This story takes place on June 7, 2004 at 12:00 midnight. Everybody is off from their daily jobs and are busy racing in the streets of San Francisco

****

The Dark Maiden Saga – Part 1: The Saga Begins

How it all began

It was a cold night in the streets of San Francisco when street racing usually happened. Why the streets of San Francisco? It's pretty obvious why. So who participated in these races. Those who were worthy enough to drive an import raced Other people just showed off their cars and talked to each other about how their car looks and races good. There were only 4 worthy people who raced their cars around the many streets while the non-racers. These racers were a self-employed mechanic, a computer genius, a college girl and a car magazine model. The mechanic was Quincy Thompson but everybody calls him QT. The computer genius was Ryo Kazuhito. The girl who went to college was Misuki Kuragawa. The car model was Melissa Simpson. These 4 racers have climbed up through the import ladder with their cars. QT was a pretty big man but never used his size to prove that he was the best racer. Some of the people that lost to him were intimidated by him. Misuki was an innocent looking girl with looks that could easily be underestimated. She always loved wearing schoolgirl outfits because of how she looked in them. She also dyed her hair different colors every week. She had a strategy that won her a place in the Top 4 which involved shortcuts and drafting. Ryo used his computers to help him find shortcuts and ways to cut off other racers. Being a model, Melissa wore some clothes that were kinda skimpy. She usually wore a red top and black pants (of any material). Melissa used her sexiness to stall the male racers that she raced. She would look at them and start flirting and when the signal for starting was given, she would blast off and leave the guys behind. Now, how did these people get up to the top? QT had a pearlescent blue Toyota Supra with accessories that matched the color of his car. Ryo had a bright green Honda Civic Si with a bunch of his minicomputers in it that would help his car's performance match the other racers and maybe even improve on it. Melissa had a bright purple Subaru Impreza WRX that went a lot faster than it looked. Misuki's car was a jet black Acura RSX Type-S that would blend in with the dark. As each racer made their way to the start line for the race, they looked pretty serious about this race. This was the race that would decide who would be the best import racer in the city and to represent the racing squad, Heaven's Deathmaidens. When all 4 racers reached the line, they stared each other down then looked at the young girl that was going to do the countdown. The young girl was Melissa's younger sister Amanda. She wore all of her older sister's hand-me-downs from the past years of modeling. She counted 3, 2, 1 and shot a bullet from a .44 pistol into the air and the racers blasted off. During the race, Misuki saw a big fire from the distance so she ducked out of the race and went to check it out. The fire was at the NAPA Auto Parts place where she worked. A fire truck arrived and some firemen came out and connected a long hose to a fire hydrant and proceeded to extinguish the vicious fire. One of the firemen came up to Misuki and asked her, "Do you work here?" Misuki replied, "Yes, I do work here. This is where I work part-time after school at the community college ends from Mondays to Thursdays every week of the year." The fireman asked her, "Are you Misuki Kuragawa?" She replied, "Yes I am Misuki Kuragawa. Is there something wrong?" The fireman responded, "I'm afraid so. Your house on 35th and Sunset was burned down along with this place and the community college. Your parents Kyo and Kyoto Kuragawa died in the fire. I'm sorry I had to bring you this bad news. It must be hard on you to be still young and lose some of the important things and people in your life." Before Misuki started crying, she saw a note in that fireman's jacket pocket. The fireman caught on to what she was looking at and said, "Almost forgot, we found this note in a safe amongst the ruins of your house. It was addressed to you but I didn't know who you were at the time so I was gonna send this to the police." Misuki thanked the fireman, took the note and went somewhere else to read the note. The note said,

****

Dear Misuki,

On one of my past archeological digs I found a gem that glowed with beauty. A legend was told to me by your grandmother before you were born. It was said that this gem can grant you powers beyond belief. I put this note in a safe until I was time. I took it back out and wrote more on it because a gang of greedy mobsters were after the gem themselves. I hid this note in a safe and hid the gem in the park. I don't quite remember where I put it so you'll have to look for it yourself. If you do find it, please keep it hidden away from those mobsters.

After reading this, Misuki thought to herself, _"Those mobsters that father was talking about must have been the culprits of the burnings." _Misuki drove to the park and watched as the place she worked at laid in ruins. When she got to the park she started looking for this mysterious gem. After about 2 hours, she saw a glow near a tree and went to check it out. It was the gem her father was talking about. When she picked the gem up, its glow was pulsating at a very fast rate and then it shot straight into her chest. She started to ache badly so she knelt down and gripped her chest tightly. After 10 painful minutes, her body started to be covered in a pitch-black suit of armor. Misuki just stared on as the armored kept covering her whole body and made its way up to her head. Her face started to be covered in a winged helmet that was the same color as the rest of the armor with a visor that lit up in red eyes. She looked at herself in amazement and wondered what this thing can do. Just then, a voice came out of nowhere and said, "Who dares claim the power of the dark armor? Is this person worthy enough to wear this armor?" Misuki looked back and a spirit of a warrior appeared. She asked him, "Excuse me almighty Spirit Of The Lost Warrior, how does this armor work? You ask these questions like you know how to work this thing." The spirit replied, "You are right that I am a spirit of a lost warrior but just call me Ryukenshin. As for the armor, the armor can cover you as well as retract into a necklace with just a simple mental command. You and the armor have become one being. You can also focus on what you want to do such as fly or run fast and you will do it at a very fast speed. Try it out and see for yourself." Misuki gave her new armor a try and found it to be what Ryukenshin said it was. Ryukenshin told her, "That armor used to be mine until I made the ultimate sacrifice to destroy a trio of demons that threaten to rule the world. I will help you control the armor better as you go along avenging your parents' deaths. You may wonder how I know this and its simple, I am a spirit that can be anywhere at anytime without anyone knowing. I was at both fires." Misuki angrily asked, "Why didn't you help my parents' out! You said you were there! How can I trust someone who didn't help an innocent!" Ryukenshin calmly replied, "I promise I will be with you no matter where you are." The armor retracted into the necklace and Misuki was normal again. Her cell phone rang and she instantly knew what it was. She rushed back to her car and left Ryukenshin. When she reached the finish line, everybody gave her the "losers" look. Melissa said, "Where the hell were you Misuki? You missed my domination over Ryo and QT. You would have claimed 1st place if you didn't leave in the middle of the race." Misuki responded, "Excuse me for ditching the race early but I saw a fire where the NAPA Auto Parts place was so I went to check it out. Before that fire broke out, there was another one that destroyed my house and I don't have anywhere else to live." Melissa apologized for her temper and said, "Come live with me and my sister. We could use another helper in the house." Misuki was delighted and hugged Melissa. Then all of the people at the race headed over to Melissa's mansion because they were going to have a post-race party there. At Melissa's mansion, there was a big enough track that was used for practicing for all of the events. They also held a drinking contest to see who can stay sober the longest with drinking good amounts of hard liquor. Melissa always won the contest because she was a heavy drinker. She was almost beaten by QT but drank a shot of Jack Daniels and QT just passed out when he saw that. After the party was over, everybody except Ryo and QT left and they helped clean up. QT told Misuki, "If there is anything you need you can just call us." Then both of them left. Melissa and Misuki went up to bed.

Her first battle

At this time, it was reaching dawn at 6:30 in the morning. They didn't wake up until 3:00 in the afternoon when Amanda reminded Melissa that they were going shopping at the Stonestown Mall. Al three girls spent a lot of money on clothes especially Misuki. She bought a pile of clothes and hair dye because they were all lost in the fire at her house. Misuki's cell phone rang on the way back. She picked it up and it was the police. They told her that a priest wanted her to pay her respects to her parents before they were buried away. Melissa and Misuki stopped by the church on their way home. When they arrived at the church, the priest told them what to do when they went inside. Just then Misuki felt the necklace pulsating and knew that something was wrong about what they were going to do. The priest led them to the coffins of Misuki's dead parents. When he opened them up, there was nothing in there. The priest let out a sadistic laugh and shot a beam towards Misuki. Melissa quickly got in the way of the beam and fell unconscious to the floor. The priest then transformed into a huge demon and looked down at Melissa's unconscious body and laughed demonically. Misuki called upon her new powers and the armor quickly covered her. When the demon saw this, he was surprised and wondered, "Ryukenshin, is that you? I thought you were dead." Misuki said (in a darker tone of voice), "Guess again demon. I am not Ryukenshin the warrior you killed thousands of years ago. I am Kenoyashi, Dark Maiden of the Blade and I'm here to avenge my parents' deaths as well as rid this world of evil like you." The demon replied, "It doesn't matter who you are, I will still crush you like the weak insect you are." Kenoyashi replied, "How dare you call me an insect. I will show you who the insect is." At that moment she pulled out the Dark Knight Cannon and pulled the trigger. The weapon let loose black balls of energy that hurt the demon. She then pulled out the Maiden Sword of Death and stabbed the demon in the middle. Kenoyashi twisted the sword and asked, "Who are you and why do you want to kill me?" The demon responded, "I won't tell you anything you pathetic insect." Kenoyashi said, "Wrong answer you damn demon" and jerked the sword up towards the demon's chest. The demon roared in pain and answered, "Ok I'll talk just don't make this interrogation harder than it is. My name is Diablo, Lord of Terror. I'm of the 3 brothers of the Demonic Triangle. My two other brothers are Mephisto, Lord of Corruption and Baal, Lord of Destruction. We came to this world after you activated the power of the gem. That gem was supposed to be ours to use to destroy this world and make it part of Hell." With that, Kenoyashi took the sword out and Diablo vanished. Ryukenshin appeared and took Melissa's body. He told Kenoyashi, "Don't worry, your friend will be fine. We will train her to become a warrior like you. When that time comes for her to come back to this world, you will know her. He vanished with Melissa's body. Kenoyashi morphed back to Misuki. Misuki wondered how she was going to explain this situation to her friends. She decided to just sleep on one of the church benches after being exhausted using up her energy to torture Diablo.

Melissa dead?

The next morning, she got up and opened the church doors and it was pretty bright. Seeing nobody around in the area, she morphed into her armored alter ego and went to Ryo's house to break the news. She knocked on the door when she got there and heard Ryo complaining about how early people knock on his front door. When Ryo opened the door, he looked at the dark armored figure standing in front of him. He got pretty scared and ran upstairs to his bedroom and tried everything to prevent any entry. Kenoyashi calmly went upstairs without making any noise until BAM! the door was knocked down. She told Ryo, "Don't worry, there's nothing to worry about. I will never harm an innocent such as you. I have a message that I must deliver about your human friend Melissa. I need you to get your other friends here." Ryo slowly made his way to his cellphone which was near the door of his room and watched Kenoyashi at the same time. Kenoyashi took this as an insult and rushed over and grabbed Ryo and slammed him on the table where the cellphone was at. In a demanding voice she said, "I said I wouldn't hurt you so you better not push it. I will choke the life out of you if I wanted to. I don't sympathize with people who are afraid. Now go and pick up that damn phone or I will pick your head up from the rest of your body!" Ryo nervously picked up the phone and started dialing numbers. After a couple minutes of waiting, he started talking to Amanda and then QT. Kenoyashi said sarcastically, "That wasn't too hard was it? Now go back downstairs and find us somewhere we can sit and talk otherwise I will find a place." Ryo asked nervously, "Wh-wh-wh-who the hell are you? What kind of message do you need to tell us?" Kenoyashi replied, "My name is Kenoyashi, Dark Maiden of the Blade. As for the message, you will soon find out so just wait." Ryo impatiently asked, "Why can't I find out now!" This made Kenoyashi very angry and she pulled out her sword and said, "Impatience can lead to many wrongful deaths. This sword can cut the tallest mountain in half with one slice. You make the call. Slice or no slice. I could slice you in many pieces before you knew it so don't open your mouth until I'm finished with my story. Got that?" Ryo nervously nodded his head. Just then there was another knock on the front door. Ryo opened the door and pointed to Kenoyashi who was standing right there behind him. Amanda was a little scared but not as much as Ryo was. She hid behind QT and QT was in a fighting pose just in case there was an attack. Kenoyashi laughed real hard at this and went behind QT and did a Steven Seagal neckbreaker and QT fell to the floor. This made Amanda angry and she went and started to punch Kenoyashi. Obviously this didn't work and Kenoyashi picked up Amanda and lifted Amanda above her head with one hand. Amanda screamed and Kenoyashi put her down gently. Kenoyashi said, "Listen up, I've got some important news about your friend Melissa. I know you think I might be lying to you but what I'm about to tell you will make sense in due time." Amanda angrily asked, "What happened to my sister? Did you kill her? I want answers now!" Kenoyashi said, "Calm down little girl. I did not kill her but a demon did. You wonder why there is a demon lurking around but a demon named Diablo, Lord of Terror who was disguised as a priest. He's gone for now but he'll be back. Your friend will come back in a few days." They started to think about what was said and then Ryo asked, "What about our other friend Misuki? You mentioned Melissa but what about Misuki?" Kenoyashi said, "I promise I will tell you about your other friend as soon as Melissa comes back." She immediately ran out of the house.

A New Warrior?

The next day, Ryo, QT and Amanda were waiting in front of the window near the front door to see if there were any signs of their missing friends came back. Misuki (not wearing her armor) went to the park and sat under a tree thinking about what she said to her friends as Kenoyashi. She was thinking _Talk about being one with the armor. I almost killed my innocent friends back there. _Ryukenshin appeared and said, "It's almost time. Melissa's going through the last part of the training before gaining her power." Misuki told Ryukenshin about what happened last night and Ryukenshin had a disturbed look on his face. "Don't let the darkness inside the armor overtake you. Darkness can also be used for good so remember that the next time you're about to kill a harmless innocent." He disappeared after saying this. Just then Misuki heard a scream which sounded like there was a robbery or kidnapping was going on. She morphed and went to check it out. It was a man dressed in black who ran off with a woman at lightning speed. Kenoyashi thought to herself _This is no ordinary man. Something about that person is suspicious._ She chased after him and finally caught up. When the man turned around, it was revealed that the man was a ninja. Through the armor, Misuki was able to identify that the ninja was a Shadowkhan warrior. The Shadowkhan warrior put the woman down and started to fight Kenoyashi. With one punch to the gut, a knee and an elbow from Kenoyashi, it was over. She then ran off back into the park. On her way back, Kenoyashi sensed another force like hers somewhere in the park. She went to investigate it. Kenoyashi saw that it was a warrior like her except suited in white armor. The white armored warrior stood there in a showdown pose but did not show any signs of fighting. "You must be my darker counterpart Kenoyashi, Dark Maiden of the Blade. You are also a human in disguise named Misuki Kuragawa", the warrior said in a spirited voice. Kenoyashi asked, "Who are you and how do you know who I really am?" The white warrior responded, "My name is Lady Faith, Holy Paladin of Heaven. I know you because of the almighty warrior Ryukenshin. While training me, he told me about you. I am also like you too, I have a human identity." As soon as she said that, the armor retracted and the human under the armor was Melissa. Kenoyashi retracted the armor and was Misuki again. Misuki said, "Wow! You looked great in that armor. I was very surprised that you were the one gaining the power of light. Being my opposite, it really helps out with the battles ahead, but before we talk more about your powers, we have to tell the others about what happened." They morphed back into their armored states and went back to Ryo's house. When they arrived, Ryo had just open his front door. Ryo got scared again when he saw Lady Faith as well as QT and Amanda. "Wh-wh-who the hell are you?" Ryo nervously asked. "I am Lady Faith, Holy Paladin of Heaven. I'm not gonna hurt you as long as you listen. If Kenoyashi tries to harm you, I will hold her back. You have my word." Ryo asked, "Speaking of having your words, are we gonna know about our friends Misuki and Melissa?" Kenoyashi responded, "Yes, you will now know what has happened." Both warriors transformed back into their human states immediately. Ryo, QT and Amanda were amazed on what had happened and almost thought it was a dream. Amanda gave her sister a hug and said, "Misuki tried to body slam me on the ground when she was Kenoyashi." Misuki immediately responded, "You tried to punch my armor so I had to use self-defense. You looked pretty pissed when I choked QT and slammed Ryo on the table." Ryo said, "Well now that you ladies are superhuman females, you need some sort of lair where you can look out for danger. It's a tradition to all people who have superpowers. I may sound crazy but my comic book knowledge can finally be put to use." Melissa said, "That sounds great. Not only do we have increased physicality, we also gain some neat magical abilities. We'll have a lair in just a few seconds." It only took them a few seconds to get that superhero lair because Misuki and Melissa used some magic to build it. The lair was as big as another house and had computers and other stuff in it. Just then Ryukenshin came down and made a surprise entrance that scared everybody. Ryukenshin laughed and said, "Greetings my young warriors! For you 3 non-warriors standing behind Misuki and Melissa scared, I am Ryukenshin. I am the one who gave these two their powers and trained them to control it. As for my two apprentices, there are things I can tell and do to make your armor better. Relax and clear your mind of everything." Ryukenshin put his hands on Misuki's and Melissa's shoulders and a very bright light covered the whole house for about a minute. After the blinding light has died out, Ryukenshin said, "My apprentices, the power of the necklace has been put inside your body. A necklace can be easily taken by any forces of evil that see it. By putting the power inside, they cannot steal it with ease. You also have telepathy powers that allow you to move objects and living things mentally as well as communicate through your thoughts. As for your lair, I will help you identify the forces of evil that you will face throughout the day and night."

The City is Under Attack!

Ryukenshin went over to one of the computers and saw one of the demons on the screen attacking the city. He told them about what the demon was and Misuki and Melissa ran out of the house while transforming. When both superheroines reached the site of the attack, they looked around to see if there were any innocents that were in trouble. They saw a Shadowkhan ninja guarding a container with Mayor Gavin Newsom trapped in it while the attack was going on. The group attacking the city was a huge group. It was consisted of zombies were citizens mutated by the Shadowkhan ninjas, succubi, and what appeared to be the demon trio. Kenoyashi decided it was best for her to distract the group while Lady Faith would save the mayor. Kenoyashi rushed to where the group of demons made their attack and took out her weapon and started blasting away. Lady Faith sneaked behind the guard and ripped out his spine as well as broke the glass on the container to free the mayor. The mayor threw up on the street after seeing what had happened to his captor. Lady Faith left the mayor to escape and helped out Kenoyashi. The KRON4 News Crew showed up and started to record the battle. Mayor Newsom tried to hold the media back by telling them it wasn't safe. The media didn't listen to the mayor and rushed over to the scene of the dangerous supernatural battle. After Kenoyashi and Lady Faith finished the battle, the streets were filled with demon blood and limbs. The reporter for that channel started to ask them questions but the mayor made his way through the news crew and stood between the two warriors. The photographer took some pictures for the newspaper and left. Mayor Newsom said, "Thanks to these great heroes, the wonderful city of San Francisco has been saved from mass destruction. I'm sure they have somewhere else to go so could we please leave them alone for now." Kenoyashi started to say some things about what happened today. "Although we may sound crazy for saying this, the whole world right now is in danger of being extinct. My name is Kenoyashi, Dark Maiden of the Blade and my comrade here is Lady Faith, Holy Paladin of Heaven. We are going to defend this city with whatever we've got just to prevent the demonic corruption that was witnessed today by any survivors. We can't make peace with these hellish beasts but we can stop them from harming you innocents. This city would have laid in ruins by now if it weren't for the mayor's cries for help. We were able to hear them and come to his rescue before he was exterminated." The mayor said, "Okay, you paparazzi have publicized these heroes enough so please go back to your office and prepare to make this the headline news." Everybody left and both warriors flew back to Ryo's house. As they flew up in the sky, they looked down and saw that people were cheering for them. When they arrived at Ryo's house, Amanda, Ryo and QT came out and gave them a warm greeting. Ryo said, "You ladies sure beat the living hell out of those damn demons. It's good to know that with powers like these, you are on our side and not with those damn demonic bastards." Both warriors transformed back into their human states and went over to Ryukenshin and talked with him. Ryukenshin said, "There's something that will be familiar about the demonic trio that might put you in emotional pain but I cannot reveal to you what it is. You will have to find out for your own. Be suspicious of your close friends. Think of the saying _keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer_." Misuki and Melissa had looks of confusion but those looks changed into pondering. Their pondering was interrupted by the alarm. It was another group consisting of the same beings but there was something different about them. They looked more powerful than what they just faced a while ago. Misuki and Melissa both morphed into their armored state for the second time of the day and went to battle. They had a tough time trying to weaken these elites but eventually figured out the weaknesses. They weakened the enemies to the point where they wanted to give up but the enemies would try to get back up. Kenoyashi and Lady Faith flew up into the sky and started to charge up energy for their special attacks. After a while, planet-sized balls of energy both dark and light filled the sky and were thrown down on the pile of weakened enemies. When the energy balls made contact, a immensely large nuclear-like explosion formed and the whole city lit up like an over-lit light bulb. The light was so blinding that even the warriors had to shield their pitch-black visors but after it was all said and done, there was no sign of any enemies left. Just then, Kenoyashi and Lady Faith got a telepathic message from Ryukenshin. _"Come back to Ryo's place, he's got some surprises for you two."_ was the message he sent to them. They went back to Ryo's place and saw a car and a fighter plane parked out front. Ryo said, "Ladies, these are going to be your new rides. You'll probably won't need them now but when the time comes, you'll love how these babies go. Kenoyashi, you will have this stealthy Darkhawk 5000 Type-Z Stealth Fighter and Lady Faith will have this ultra rare Lamborghini Diablo LSE (Limited Special Edition) with a jet pack that can bring it's speed up to Mach 10. The jet pack can also double up as a missile pod shooting UPC (Uranium-Plutonium Carbonate) missiles." Lady Faith said, "That's great Ryo but it's getting kind of late and I'm pretty tired from doing two major battles in a day. Let's get some shuteye and we'll try these things out tomorrow." Amanda asked Lady Faith, "If it's alright with you, can I have a ride with you? I want to see what it feels like to be flying that fast." Lady Faith replied, "Sure you can my little angel. Hold on very tight because it's going to be a very long way down to drop." Lady Faith (with Amanda) and Kenoyashi flew away. When they reached their own home, they transformed back and went straight to bed.

The Horrible Truth

The next morning, there were loud screams of people and demons as well as buildings being blown up. This woke Misuki and Melissa up. Both of them quickly transformed and went outside to see what was going on. The city was almost completely destroyed by the time they left their house. Amanda woke up and went out to see what was going on. "What's going on? Why are they destroying our beautiful city of San Francisco?" Lady Faith said, "Amanda, it's too dangerous right now. We must get you to safety. Hopefully Ryo's house isn't destroyed by this massive carnage." Lady Faith scooped up Amanda into her arms and told Kenoyashi, "You have to hold these demons for as long as you can. I'm going to take Amanda to a safe place." Kenoyashi replied, "Alright but hurry back. These demons look very difficult to defeat." Lady Faith and Kenoyashi both split up. When Lady Faith arrived at Ryo's house, she saw that it laid in ruins but Ryo came up from the ruins and said, "Hurry get down into the underground lair!" Lady Faith put Amanda down and said, "Take care of Amanda. I'll try and come back as soon as I can." and flew off. When she arrived at the place where Kenoyashi was at, Kenoyashi and 2 of the 3 demon brothers were in a showdown pose. Lady Faith said, "We must not fight here, the city is already damaged enough. Lets go to a place less damaged but we have to split up. Me and Kenoyashi will choose which one of you we will fight against." One of the brothers, Mephisto said, "Fine. We'll do as you say but under one condition. If you are defeated, you must hand over the powers you possess or be our guardians of Hell." With that said, they split up. Kenoyashi and Baal went to the beach while Lady Faith and Mephisto went to a BART station. At the beach, Kenoyashi and Baal stared each other down. Baal said, "Before we start this battle, I would like to say a few words of what I know about why you want revenge so badly. I know why you want to avenge your parents' death. There's something about your parents that you must know. You must know why it had to be you to claim that gem for power. You must know why it had to be your parents and not anyone else's. So before you build up your hatred for demons even more, you should listen to what I am about to reveal to you." Kenoyashi said with anger, "Go ahead you damn bastard. Tell me what I need to know." Baal said, "Ok her I go. I will tell you about your father first of all. Did you really think that HE found the Gem of Ultimate Power? No! He wasn't even an archeologist but you wonder how he knew about the gem. You witnessed my brother Diablo disguised as a priest. Well, we're just like him. We're shape-shifter demons." Just then, Baal morphed into Misuki's father. Kenoyashi transformed back into Misuki. Misuki asked, "How could this be? My father died in that fire along with my mother. This must be a demonic trick set up by you heathens." Baal (as Misuki's father) said, "My poor child, I didn't die in that fire because of what I really am. I wasn't an archeologist that knew about the gem. I'm not really your biological father. Your biological father died when your mother was pregnant from unknown reasons as the doctors said. I took over your father's body and almost killed your mother just by making an entrance in front of her. The reason I wanted you to have that gem so that you could be on the dark side. But that damn Ryukenshin got there before I did because our trio of evil lords said that the gem will eventually overtake you." Misuki asked, "Who are these evil lords you speak of?" Baal transformed back to his demonic state and replied, "Our trio of evil lords are only known as the High Order. Their names are Shin Ryu, Shin Akuma and Ultimate Rugal. They were the first powerful demons like us before they actually destroyed the world and became greater beings." Misuki again asked, "Why did you want to replace my father?" Baal again replied, "I knew your mother wasn't going to like being a single parent of a child like you. I had to do something so that her emotional pain would not drive her into destroying the world before we do." Misuki knelt down and started to cry. Baal laughed at her and said, "You foolish weakling, you can't handle the awful truth. That's the way you humans are." Just then an arrow struck down on the back of Baal's head. This arrow belonged to Lady Faith. Baal exploded into many broken limbs after a few seconds of the arrow being stuck in his head and more of the city was destroyed. Lady Faith went over to Misuki and comforted her. "Look, I went through the same thing Misuki. I couldn't stand the fact that QT was really Mephisto in disguise. You have to be strong to deal with facts like that. I know it's hard for you to picture that all along that your father was actually a demon in disguise." Misuki cried even more when hearing that so Lady Faith chanted a prayer. All of the sudden, Misuki stopped crying and got right back up and transformed. Lady Faith said, "We must hurry, I feel the life energy of some survivors but it's weak." Kenoyashi and Lady Faith walked around the ruins of the city looking for whoever survived any attack whatsoever.

Another Warrior? Like two warriors aren't enough already

Just then they saw a woman who appeared to be some sort of magician in a rainbow-colored bodysuit with a cape, a winged helmet and a magical sword lifting a battered Ryo. Kenoyashi asked, "Who are you and what happened to Ryo?" The magician replied, "Ryo and Ryukenshin sacrificed their lives to save me from Diablo but only Ryo survived. As for who I am, my name is Mysterya the Elemental Fairy. I am just like you two because I gained my powers from Ryukenshin. But I will hint you on who I really am. I know both of your identities under that armor and I have an older sister." Lady Faith immediately replied, "Amanda? You look great in that suit. What kinds of attacks can you do?" Mysterya replied, "You are correct Lady Faith or should I say Melissa. As for what I can do, look around you. I can control the environment as well as have the same types of attacks you and Misuki have." Kenoyashi asked, "What are we going to do now that Ryukenshin is gone?" Mysterya answered, "Diablo is still out there so we need to search for him as well as his masters. Not only was this city struck but the whole world was being destroyed. If anybody else survived the destruction witnessed today, we can ask for their help." Lady Faith asked Mysterya, "If the whole world was destroyed, then how come we're not in the galaxy." Mysterya replied, "Everywhere except Japan was destroyed. There's a young boy who lives there who has mysterious powers that defeated Diablo. He too is on the same quest. I hope we meet up with him in searching for the 3 demonic hierarchies." Lady Faith put her hands on Ryo's chest and chanted a prayer. After the prayer was chanted, Ryo looked back to normal. Ryo said, "Where am I? The last thing I remembered was that I blocked a nasty dark beam that was headed for Amanda. Amanda! Where is she? Is she gone?" Mysterya said, "Calm down Ryo, I'm standing right here." and Mysterya's helmet retracted to reveal Amanda's face. Ryo went over and hugged Amanda and asked, "If you survived, what happened to Ryukenshin?" The helmet covered Amanda's face and she became Mysterya again and said, "Ryukenshin is dead. He died when he block the beam which is why you're not dead yet." All of the sudden, one of the gods appeared and said, "Since Ryukenshin is vanished from existence, we need someone to replace him. That someone will be Ryo Kazuhito." The god took Ryo with him as he vanished into thin air. Kenoyashi said, "Well, I guess we know where Ryo is now but his departure should not affect our real mission." Lady Faith said, "Instead of sitting here and chatting, we should really get moving. We have a long journey ahead of us which hopefully can end as soon as possible." The 3 superheroines started walking to wherever they needed to go and talked more about random things as they knew that the good times will end in a bloody victory or their deaths.

END OF PART 1


End file.
